


Freckles

by gnsmk



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnsmk/pseuds/gnsmk





	Freckles

Heine had never thought of Badou as female, which was, perhaps, why he could act so normal around her. It wasn’t as if she acted as her sex dictated she should anyway. She was loud, and crude, and smoked far too much. Between the eye patch and the baggy clothes, with the addition of the language that tumbled from her lips and around the cigarette, it had taken Heine several meetings with her before he realised she was female in the first place, and even now, despite what proof he had, it was still easy to forget.

Until he’d been sent to her apartment in order to bully and bribe her into another job. Persuasion being they would be paid half now, half later, and the cash in the envelope was more than enough to cover the cigarette expenses for the next few weeks. His knock on the door was impatient, as always, and he barely gave her time to respond before shouting out.

Only to be cut off mid-sentence as she opened the door in just a large top and underwear and he choked on his words.

Badou barely noticed the slip up as she plucked the plump envelope from his hands and rifled through the contents, already demanding he shut the door behind him coz hadn’t he noticed it was fucking cold and she wasn’t exactly dressed yet? What was his problem, did he want the whole apartment to see her naked?

With considerably less grace than usual Heine stepped further in, shutting the door behind him, then continued his awkward hover as Badou tramped about her apartment, lighting up a new cigarette. Badou was female, definitely female, so obviously female and Haine hoped his eyes weren’t bugging out his head as he stared at her legs. Not exactly what he’d heard about, no creamy smooth thighs, but instead far too pale thighs that you could see the blue lines of veins through, legs peppered with a mix of light freckles and several weeks worth of stubble.

He jerked his head back up, when he realised he was staring, and oh god that had not been the best time to do it as the oversized, longsleeved, top was being removed and Badou was most definitely not wearing a bra underneath if the pale expanse of completely naked back was anything to go by.

Heine cleared his throat and asked if the old shirt belonged to her boyfriend. Badou shot him a strange look with her one eye over her shoulder and told him it was her brothers. Heine lulled back into his awkward silence.

Jeans were tugged on over the simple cotton panties, and Heine was treated to a full view of Badou’s barely-there breasts as she turned in search of a top, the moral decency she had held over having her door wide open now apparently abandoned when it was just her partner in the room with her.

With a t-shirt, a jacket, and feet rammed into boots, she was ready and making her way around Heine in order to leave the apartment, knocking him out the way with her hip and asking what the hell was wrong with him. He blinked once, twice, and turned back towards the door, now painfully aware that yes, Baodu was most definitely female and he would never forget that fact again, and that those freckles did indeed spread _all_ over her body.


End file.
